The Lord of Middle Earth
What starts off as a camping trip for the Wonder Twins turns into a nightmarish adventure in Middle Earth when the SuperFriends must battle a black magic sorcerer named Mal Havok who has taken over the troll kingdom. Mal Havoc uses his magic to turn the SuperFriends into trolls. With their powers reduced, Batman and Wonder Woman accompany the troll king on a mission to free Middle Earth of the evil sorcerer. Plot Summary The Wonder Twins are enjoying a vacation camping in the woods with their pet space monkey Gleek. They are enjoying roasting hot dogs at a camp fire, while Gleek is roasting a banana. They soon decide to gets some sleep, so that they can enjoy a long day of hiking and fishing the next day. Later that night, as Zan, Jayna and Gleek are sleeping, a small troll comes out of a cave and climbs up the tree that Gleek is sleeping on. Instantly Gleek awakens, and is frightened by the little person. So he screams, and soon the twins are awoken as well, the little troll then runs off, pretty soon they notice that many other trolls are running away as well, running out of the cave one by one. Zan asks what they are running from...and they answer only with a name: Mal Havok! They soon descend deeper into the cave, searching for this "Mal Havok," but as they descend ever deeper into the cave, they are shocked to learn that something terrible is in there! Gleek then runs way, in fear for his life...and he heads back to the Hall of Justice. Meanwhile, at the Hall of Justice, Batman perfects a plutonium bombardment chemical that makes his cape impenetrable to any radiation or energy force. Just then, Gleek arrives to get the Super Friends to help him save the spelunking Wonder Twins. They then follow Gleek to the spot where the twins vanished, and upon entering the cave, they soon discover the kingdom of Middle Earth. It's there that they see that thousands of trolls are being forced to work as slaves under hazardous working conditions. Disgusted by the horrible sight, Superman angrily flies down toward the slaver and grabs him and tosses him inside a giant mushroom. They then discover that Zan and Jayna were somehow turned into trolls. And just as they are about to rescue the twins, Mal Havok appears, ready for battle! Superman flies in for attack, but Mal Havok's magic easily knocks him aside. Not even Wonder Woman's magic lasso is able to keep him bound. Then Batman tries to use the Bat-Force field, but even that does not hold him. And finally he uses his magic to transform the Super Friends into trolls. Meanwhile, Gleek had remained hidden the whole time, unseen by Mal Havok. And while he remains hidden, the other Justice Leaguers are forced to work as mining slaves, along with the rest of the trolls. Robin passes out from exhaustion, and he is threatened by the slaver, but Aquaman helps him up, and he continues to work. Although as trolls, the Super Friends are powerless, but they still have their devices. And the King of the TrollsWe need to get the correct spelling of his name so we can make an article about him. His name sounds like: "Baldiskan," or maybe "Baldisgan." decides to help them. They use diamonds to cut there chains, and Wonder Woman and Batman follow the King to sneak past the slaver guard and head towards a secret passageway blocked by a giant boulder. Trying to move it, they are unsuccessful, as it is way too heavy. Just then, the evil sorcerer Mal Havok appears, and tells them; "Don't strain yourself!" He fires a powerful magical energy blast from his hand, but Batman protects everyone with his new "fusion cape" that he had doused with a plutonium bombardment chemical. The blast ricochets off his cape and strikes the boulder, blasting it into pieces and allowing the three of them to run through. They then run inside the Cave of the Three Deadly Tasks, in the hopes that they can reach the Magic Ring of Gandor. While on the way there they face a living, breathing tunnel and the Spider people. While they are being attacked by the Spider people, they are unable to escape their web ropes, but Batman decides to use his Bat-Laser to cut through them. But he is stopped by the Spider people. But just then, a bunch of Giant snails come stampeding and plowing through the Spider people, and therefore rescuing the three of them. They then ride the Giant snails heading toward their destination: the third and final deadly task. No one has ever survived this long in this cave! And tension is on the rise! They then discover that the Magic Ring of Gandor is being guarded by the Dragon of Darkness, the most deadly creature in Middle Earth. They manage to get to the ring, and they run back toward the Troll slave mine. But Mal Havok is in hot pursuit, and he shoots the King with a powerful magical energy blast. The king drops, seriously injured, and unable to move on his own, against the King's will, Batman and Wonder Woman refuse to go on without him, and they pick him up and continue running toward the mine. Wonder Woman climbs the statue, but just as she reaches its finger, Mal Havok arrives and blasts her off of it, causing her to drop the ring in the process. He then blasts the ledge Batman and Balderscam are standing on, leaving them clinging for dear life. Gleek rushes in to help them, but is told by Batman to retrieve the ring instead. He quickly does so and climbs up the statue, using his tail to place the ring on its finger. The statue's eyes then glow red and fire twin beams of energy at Mal Havok, destroying him forever and breaking his spell over the transformed Super Friends, returning them to normal. The Wonder Twins then return to camping. Gleek then goes to sleep on top of a tree, and the Wonder Twins wake him up, and say that "He must have had quite a dream." Gleek tries to go back to sleep but just then, he sees a Troll go by.Apparently Gleek thought that the whole experience in Middle Earth was just a dream, but apparently it wasn't. Continuity Coming Soon! Continuity in Other Media Coming Soon! Cast Coming Soon! Episode Title Coming Soon! Notes Coming Soon! Quotes "They won't be captured for long!" Superman External links Coming Soon! References Category:Episodes Category:1979 Releases